


the final frontier

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Pining, charles is still a telepath, space gays and chess gays unite, spock is a great mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: Charles is working aboard the Enterprise under Spock’s mentorship. They end up crashing upon a planet where beings known as mutants inhabit.Who knew Charles would become infatuated with the one they called Magneto?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	the final frontier

**Author's Note:**

> You say space AU, I say chess gays unite and add a sprinkle of spirk somewhere with my cherik. #notsorry
> 
> Here I go hours later than when the day we are suppose to post. Always late for the party.

Charles pressed the button to the replicator and waited patiently as it produced food for him. He had his clipboard under his arm and a tired look overcame his features. He wasn’t ready for the day to start. He had stayed awake for the better part of his round of sleeping schedule to be able to prepare for the possibility of the next mission. The Enterprise was instructed to carry cargo worth more than Charles’ mere existence to its next destination. They had been careful to keep invisible and not in the eye of pirates who would be searching for such treasure.

The replicator beeped and Charles took out the food he had requested. It was a veggie banh mi sandwich, something of which he particularly missed about Earth. It had been over five years since he had left his home world and entered the Starfleet Academy. He now has earned his way onto the Enterprise crew, more so studying under first officer Spock’s wing. The Vulcan was one of the many reasons why he had entered the Federation. He was interested in the sciences and he also had a longing to see beyond what was back home.

He took a bite of his sandwich and focused on the numbers on his clipboard as he refused to allow a yawn to overcome him. In losing the battle with the impending yawn, he heard Spock’s voice from the watch on his wrist.

“Report to the bridge, Xavier.” He didn’t have further instructions. Typical. Hurriedly, Charles finished the sandwich as fast as he was able to and knew his metabolism hated him for not properly eating sometimes. He brushed the crumbs off his blue shirt and made himself more presentable before heading to the bridge. It was going to be a long day and he knew it. There usually were long days.

The walk to the bridge often felt lonely, yet serene. More so for the sake that he was going to probably embark on another mission, but also he couldn’t help but feel the sense of loneliness one starts to feel after years onboard a ship and no proper contact. He had always been the type to submerge himself into his work for the sake of an internal passion to seek beyond the stars. It didn’t help that the migraine that had started to manifest had gotten worse. In the last couple hours his shields were almost thumping.

Charles managed to hide away all his life that he possessed telepathic abilities. One of the reasons he specially attempted to find himself on the Enterprise is that Spock had been close to what resembled a telepath, even if it wasn’t quite the same. It was a relief when he had been able to secure a place under his leadership. Ever since he was a child, he had an innate ability to get into people’s minds. The power surged and at one point he almost snapped and broke his own mother’s mind. It was then that he dedicated himself to leaving Earth. It was not meant to be a place for him.

The lift opened and Charles stepped into it, waiting for it to bring him up to the bridge. He repressed the groan attempting to overcome him in response to another surge of pain within his mind and fought against it, pushing it away, even if briefly. In that moment the door opened up with a hiss and he stepped onto the main bridge. Captain Kirk was in his chair already overseeing the screen before him with instruction of their next destination. 

“Xavier.” He turned and bowed slightly.

“Mr. Spock.”

“We are approaching our next destination, please assist Lieutenant Uhura.” He nodded and bowed before making his way to her side of the bride. She handed him a notebook. He knew what he needed to do then. The planet they were going to their next destination required they learn the basic communication styles. It took more than just Uhura, a master in languages. Charles felt humbled to be able to work alongside her when necessary.

An hour had not passed by when there was already a red flaring alarm filling the bridge. Charles looked from the screen he had been checking vitals of the beings they were going to encounter. On the many missions the Enterprise had gone along the noise almost became normality.

“Everyone to their stations!” Kirk yelled over the intercom, and Charles looked over to the big screen. The ship was being pulled down towards a planet they had been passing. The orbit sucked them in and before they could do anything, the ship was plunging down towards its surface. Charles managed to lean against a monitor and halt a fall.

He could see the helmsmen attempting to take control of the ship, but it was useless.

“What’s going on, captain?” Spock had managed to be by Kirk’s side, his hands reaching out to catch him as he nearly fell off his chair to the motions of the ship rocking.

“I...I’m not sure, Spock.” They both looked at one another as the ship kept hurling down past the orbit of the planet. It was happening far too quickly for them all to react properly. “Hold on everyone!” They all attempted to hold onto something, Charles included. It was almost futile and he could hear Lieutenant Montgomery's heavily accented voice.

“The engines are not responding. I repeat, the engines are not goddamn responding. Hold onto something, we are able to have a rough landing.” 

A giant forest with what resembled trees in more than just green shades—purple, orange, and blues, were drawing closer to them. They were heading straight towards a dooming landing. Charles’ head started to hurt even more than before. For a brief moment he thought he could hear someone at the outskirts of his defenses. He couldn’t help but start to groan as he sunk to the ground. Was he truly going to end up dead after only being aboard the Enterprise for two years of its trek? He had so much more to see.

More yelling was heard, but Charles wasn’t able to hear it fully. They were muffled as he heard the alarm grow stronger and he felt the defenses of his mind crumble further. It’s as if he was being split open with far too many unknown presences beyond the walls of the ship. There were many of them, too many. Powerful beings inhabited a planet they were currently about to hit. They were almost akin to what his telepathy meant to him. He couldn’t take it anymore as he tried to rebuild the walls to shut out the voices in his head, but in doing so his whole body gave out and he blacked out.

The crackle of flames and a combusted engine reeled Charles back to reality. He awakened and instantly placed his hands over his head. The first he could see was the Enterprise had survived the landing, and secondly there was a big gaping hole on the main bridge. His body ached, but he was able to stand. Last he recalled he had been gripping a shaking monitor, and now he was safely under a tree with purple leaves. He could feel the crunch under his feet as he watched the whole crew fumbling to understand what had just happened. How long had he been knocked out?

“I don’t know how to explain it. Everyone seems all right, no casualties. The ship itself is roughed up. However, I do recommend we...”

“I thought I saw a blur and next thing I know I was not about to be cut up by a dislodged wire.”

“Jim, do you require medical treatment?”

“I’m okay, Spock.”

Charles was unable to fully listen in as his mind started to revive once more. The bristling thoughts of presences that were not of the Enterprise were calling to him once more. He looked towards the trees as if he was meant to follow a particular path. He then looked back to the dented ship parts and afterwards once more to the desolated path. Before he could logically grip anything, he moved deeper into an unknown forest. Charles had decided to follow what was leading him. He couldn’t quite comprehend, and yet he allowed it to guide him.

It could have been minutes or hours, Charles is not quite sure. He looked up at many branches interlaced with color. _What was he doing?_

“There you are,” a voice resembling what Charles knows as Germanic sounding presented itself. He almost jumped back when the air in front of him became a person. Teleportation, he concluded. The humanoid before him was an indigo velvety shade. A tail whooshed behind them and they reached out towards him. He could see they had three fingered hands. They grasped him and he felt lightness as his body was transported alongside the humanoid. Kurt. He could hear their thoughts as he grasped a name.

_What a strange fellow._

“Your name is Kurt?” He asked as they landed in front of a massive building. It was lined with the shininess of metal. Kurt smiled at him and stepped back to allow him to see there were a few humanoids there. They resembled humanity, yet they were so much more. _Had they been waiting for him?_ It confused Charles. He had fully expected many beings of all sorts when he embarked into space, but besides the ones colored in a tint of red or blue, possibly even purple, he would have thought he was back home.

There was no self-control and Charles found he searched those around him and saw the abilities they possessed by only brushing the surface of their minds. A gasp left his mouth as a realization sunk in. Mutants. The word was there and present. It almost felt as if he could relate although he couldn’t quite understand what it meant.

“You are of Terra.” He focused on the woman who had spoken. _Mystique._ He could grasp more names; they were latching onto his telepathic enhancements. He felt he was more vulnerable than he had ever been before. They were also speaking in Standard. Charles usually required a translator, or in his case, he could at least find what people were thinking in visuals. 

“Where am I?” His question was ignored as the woman before him shifted and turned the same indigo shade Kurt resembled. Her red hair looked almost perpetually wet and she had a texture that resembled scales. “How _fascinating_.” If he had not been distracted and possibly overwhelmed he would have laughed at almost sounding like Spock.

“Magneto is awaiting your presence.”

The gates opened and Mystique pointed inside. He stepped onto a marbled floor and before he could ask anything else he felt the gates close behind him. The woman was gone, leaving Charles alone. He was unable to find another path, only an array of pillars on each side that led to a long path along to another door. It seemed he was meant to follow it.

It all further confused him. Charles walked down the path and before he could push on the doors, they opened themselves. Stepping back, startled, he took in the sight before him. The room was massive and there before him he could see a throne. He assumed the being sitting upon the throne was Magneto.

Magneto stood and stepped down. He was in an all white outfit, a matching cape adorning behind him.

“Welcome to Genosha.” He stayed silent, attempting to grasp something, but he only encountered a barrier. Magneto was wearing a metal helmet, beautifully crafted, but it was providing to be a shield for his telepathy. “You might be confused. Shall we take a stroll in the garden, Charles?”

_How…?_ Charles’ eyes widen a bit, but he manages to compose himself in an attempt to recall all his Starfleet training when encountering various planets. There had been a simulation on what to do when you’re stranded without your crew and you needed to interact with natives of the planet. He wasn’t quite sure it was the same when he was actually in the thick of it.

Magneto signaled for Charles to follow him and he looked around once more before following with slight hesitation. He was going to figure out why people kept talking with familiarity and how he could go back and find the rest of the Enterprise crew. There had to be a way to get off the planet. He could see with what little he did of Genosha that it was a city full of advanced technology.

Once they were outside with an elaborate array of flowers ahead of them, he finally noticed the sky held not just one, but two suns. They were a deeper red than what he was used to, but then again he had been traveling space for a while and had seen almost all sorts of suns. He impatiently asked.

“How do you know my name?” It seemed the more he asked, the more he was being ignored. Magneto’s lips curved slightly, his voice lowering as he leaned closer to Charles.

“You called out to us. Tell me, have you heard of mutants?” There it was, that word again. He finally noticed the headache he has been garnering for the last couple days was gone.

“What do you mean?” Magneto continued, and he looked over to the massive garden before them.

“Emma, a telepath like you, found you. It seemed you were projecting. We had to make sure you were one of us.” Magneto’s curve lifted further to resemble a small smile. “You’re a mutant, Charles.” _It was not possible_. He abruptly stepped back, the confusion coming back at full force and settling on top of a manifesting anxiety.

“That’s not possible. I…I am from-“

“Terra. Earth. I know. We once were too. If you seek answers, then find them yourself.” In beat with his words, Magneto took off his helmet and revealed the rest of his face. There were wrinkles at the corners of his eyes as he allowed himself to sink into a proper smile, one that indicated they might hold the secrets to the universe. Charles was taken aback for the hundredth time. This time, he couldn’t stop staring at the handsome man before him. He was absolutely stunning, with piercing eyes and a face worth sculpting into paintings. Charles wanted to reach out and touch him. He then realized what Magneto meant. 

“Use your gift.”

He wasn’t sure why Magneto was granting him such an intimate moment. They didn’t know one another, yet he felt an intriguing pull. Charles lifted his left hand, and in facing Magneto, extended his fore and middle finger to attentively press them against Magneto’s temple. It was then that he allowed his telepathic nature to fully unleash.

_Erik._ That was the being behind Magneto. He relished in it and stepped closer. Their minds were becoming entangled together and Erik was allowing him to see into his memories for all the answers to his questions. The images were there, vivid, and at the same time he could hear Erik’s voice within their connection.

_I had not been born on Terra, but my ancestors were. What we are, mutants, we existed on Terra, but due to injustices we decided to leave in large numbers. There might be some who hold the mutant gene that decided to stay on Terra. We never thought it could be quite as powerful enough to produce more mutants, since few decided to stay. Yet, here you are, Charles. A mutant with a beautiful gift bestowed upon you._

It was incredible on what mutants have been able o build throughout the generations. He could feel the rage that had been there when they were forced to make the decision to leave. There were long, cold nights on a ships that were predicated to not make it anywhere. Finally, it seemed they had found a serenity that brought on peace as they found an inhabitable planet. These were the stories of Erik’s ancestors foretold through word. He couldn’t help but be sucked into them, but also to peek into what had been Erik’s life until now.

Genosha is a nation full of mutants with rapidly growing technology and they have hidden away porously. They were able to travel beyond the stars in lavish ships, but only few choose to do so. He could see Erik. There was pain in losing a partner at a young age. There was also happiness in making sure his children grew healthy. It has been over a decade alone since Erik had been with anyone and he had only known to take care of everyone in Genosha. The sadness and loneliness was not something Charles was meant to find. Regardless, he wanted to wrap around it and lure them away. Magneto was a proud man of what had been accomplished in the mutant society that took generations to build. However, in being Magneto, along with the passion came an unintended self-isolation.

Erik did not anticipate Charles to go deeper than the surface, but there was no stopping the virile connection forming.

_Charles._

When Erik grabbed onto his wrist to lightly disconnect him, Charles’ knees trembled and he fell sunk onto the floor. Erik leaned down with him.

“Why do you cry?” Charles had not realized the overwhelming feelings expressed between the two had manifested tears. He looked up and grabbed onto Erik, his own face open with a yearning that had been building for most of his existence.

“I thought I was alone.” Erik then laughed and Charles was captivated by the sound.

“You are not anymore, my friend.” He reached out to cup Charles’ cheeks between his hands, whispering with a softness that brought heat to the telepath’s face. “Now, join me for dinner and tell me more about where you come from.”

They do have dinner in Erik’s private study. It is there that Charles discovers a game of chessboard and proceeds to ask if they can play a game. He often had been able to indulge in the act when Spock was able to play with him. There had been a brave night where he had dared to ask the captain, as he knew he played, and it had been both terrifying and enlightening to see the brilliance of the young man before him. Now, here across from Erik, he could see a brightness he never wanted to shy away from.

It was hours of Charles talking about his boring life on Earth, of his time ascending into the Starfleet Federation, of his desires to continue to see space for all its glory. He’s visited many places, but none as breathtaking as Genosha. Charles noted Erik smiled at that, and he rather liked that he was able to make that happen. Then he remembered the Enterprise crew was probably searching for him.

“Erik! I believe I have been dreadfully distracted,” He bashfully stared at the Queen on his board and sucked in light breath of air. “I did not come alone.”

Erik seemed amused.

“We figured the ship that was pulled by our orbit was yours. Some of my people are making contact and bringing them here. I was merely selfish and wanted to spend some time with you.”

If Charles was not enthralled, he was now. He felt as if the room itself was rising in temperature. Erik met his eyes and Charles knew he was going to have to be careful. There was an attraction making itself present that he had not felt for a while. He desired to keep by Erik’s side, but he knew he had to at some point go back to his fellow shipmates. The doors opened before Charles could respond.

“Father. We have found them.”

“Thank you, Pietro.” The young boy in question stared at Charles and smirked before he looked back towards his father and shrugged. His duty had been fulfilled for the day. In lighting speed, the boy was a blur before he was off. Charles noted he couldn’t have been more than his mid teens. 

“Wanda, is there something you require?” It is then that he noticed there was a young girl that looked almost like Pietro, yet had a drastic contrast to his white hair, as hers was a deep red. _Where had she come from?_ She feigned an almost innocent expression, although it didn’t last before it settled into something akin to curiosity as she laid her eyes on Charles.

“Nothing much. I wanted to see what was keeping you so entertained. I see now.” She walked away after her brother before Erik could properly respond. He sighed and then looked over to Charles with an unreadable expression. 

“Shall we?”

When they made their way out, Charles could see his everyone from the Enterprise was in the massive room he had previously entered when he arrived. There at the front was captain Kirk, waiting to greet. Erik had put on his helmet once again to present before them. It had instantly shut off access to him, and Charles wasn’t sure he particularly liked that he couldn’t even tell Erik was _there_. Although he could control his telepathy and not have his mind be flooded, he never was without knowing people existed. The helmet prevented Charles from even having that. His lips almost curled into a pout, but he resisted once he saw Spock. The influence the Vulcan had yielded him a bit.

Never had Charles felt so many people staring at him. He looked down and finally realized his science blues was dirty. He then looked to Magneto and to the captain. They were talking. It is in the moment that he saw Spock walking over to him.

“Sir.”

“It seems you are in optimum health.” He nodded.

“I...” The words died on his tongue, unsure of what to say. Charles wasn’t sure what was happening. The lightness to his head was catching up to him. He wanted to tell Spock everything, of what he had discovered, of the possibility of _belonging_. If there was someone who understood the struggle, it was Spock who treaded between two contradicting species within him. He could recall the day Spock had found he had been a telepath, and somehow in understanding they both had a level of telepathy had brought Charles closer to feeling less lonely. He understood there were humanoids and aliens out there that had telepathy to a certain extent, but Charles had been born on Earth and as far as he knew his genetic makeup was of the human race, however there were variations that indicated differences. It was what fueled his search for what was beyond the stars. For the first time in a long time Erik gave him hope. It was a hope fueled with a desire and attraction that possibly brought him closer to being less alone. It both confused and excited him. The curiosity was budding and as a scientist does, all he wanted to do was continue to research—to understand what Erik brought out of him.

Lost in thought, Charles did not realize he had been projecting until he heard Spock’s voice. There was an almost amused tone to it that he would have missed if he had not been exposed to the Vulcan for years.

“I understand.” Surprised, Charles blinked a few times and his cheeks started to heat up out of slight embarrassment. He has yet to continue to master his telepathy. At 29 human years, he should know better, yet he’s only ever known himself to practice and explore what it meant to navigate this… _gift_. Erik’s voice surfaced, although not present, and he looked over to see Kirk and Erik were done speaking. The whole room was lively as many mutants interacted with the crew. They were talking amongst one another. The captain immediately gravitated towards Spock’s side and he grinned confidently. 

“Magneto has filled us in. He says he can fix our ship. Can you believe he bends metal? He insists on hosting the entire crew. Good job on finding this city, Xavier.” Kirk beamed further. The captain has always resembled a sun that could only soak you in warm arrays, scorching at times as he has seen him become a martyr over and over. Yet, he understood why everyone gravitated towards him. Those sunny rays were worth soaking in when presented.

He almost wanted to say they had found him, but he resisted. Charles didn’t want to further embarrass himself as much as he has been doing all day, especially not in front of his superiors. Kirk immediately places his hands on Charles’ shoulders and squeezes as he proudly states.

“Truly, we are fortunate to have you. Spock and I are retreating for the night. We will see you in the morning.” Charles could only nod as he watched Kirk start to leave, Spock closely following behind. He gulped, a yearning arising to the surface once more. Lately, that is what has haunted him most, that he had not been able to indulge in the touch of a lover since he’s started the voyage. Shaking the feeling away, considering it almost silly, he stopped himself from jolting as the press of lips were on his ear and Erik’s unbelievably soothing voice captured him.

“Your crew are intriguing, particularly your captain.” Charles gulped and turned around, attempting to hide the rise of any more redness on his face. Curse his biology for indicating Erik was affecting him with any move he made. Charles considered maybe it was because his sex life practically didn’t exist and all the pent-up neediness was finally arising when encountering a newfound attraction. It had to be that.

“They have been good to me.” He smiled and tried not to fidget with his fingers.

“If you are able to spare me another moment, may I show you something else?” He’s not sure what Erik is up to, but Charles happily obliges. Erik leads him back to the long hallway that has many rooms, one of which he knows is the study room where the chessboard resided. He wonders if one of the others leads to Erik’s personal chambers. Briefly distracted, he looks around, noticing the hallway is very long and there a slight echo. It is then that he catches Erik’s shadow and he finds himself being pushed behind one ginormous pillar. Erik has trapped him in a corner and he feels a spike of arousal start to brim. It entangles with Erik’s, as he is unable to stop his mind from opening up. His telepathy is grasping, needing to feel more.

“Erik,” he whispers. It is enough for the mutant to hurriedly lean down and capture his mouth in a searing kiss. Their lips move with a desperation and need that Charles realizes is not just his own, but a shared one. The benefits of having telepathy are starting to be discovered when he has no need to hide it away. He wraps his arms around Erik’s shoulders to pull him in closer, one of his hands gripping onto the hair on Erik’s nape. He manages to tease between kisses. “I thought you wanted to show me something?” Erik smirks and Charles playfully glares at him, allowing his thoughts to filter through to the mutant.

_You cheeky bastard._

He got a simple response in return.

_I desire you._

They continue to kiss, what they are doing becoming more of a heavy make-out, one of which Charles has not partaken in a long while. Erik brushes his mind. It seems they both have been out of practice. All he does is focus on the attraction between them. It’s a lightning filled with a charge that is about to surge forward and strike. Charles considers someone could stumble upon them, but he does not care. All he cares is that he’s kissing Erik and in the moment that’s enough.

_Oh._ This might be an issue for the simple fact that Charles might become quite infatuated. He never did fair well with crushes. It is then that he pulls back to lean his head onto a cool marbled pillar and ends up laughing a bit. Erik follows and presses his mouth onto his neck, peppering small kisses there and then he allows his teeth to scrape the surface of the skin.

“I’d like to show you the rest of the city, if you allow me.” And he says it so lovingly it strikes a chord in Charles, awakening senses he thought were dormant for a long time. He nods and reaches out to pull a handful of Erik’s cape, using it to wrap it around him so he may be caged between Erik’s body and the wall behind him. He reaches up to kiss him once more with a sensibility he’s uncovering himself.

“I’d like that. Now be a dear and continue to ravish me.” It is his turn to cheekily smirk. It has been a long day. Only yesterday had he been eating a sandwich alone in the cafeteria, and now he was witnessing a stunning ethereal being smiling at him as if he held the very core of a galaxy. 

He was definitely in peril, Charles concluded, yet all he wanted to do was enjoy every second he could catch. Charles bit down on his bottom lip to hold in a moan as Erik had bitten down on the surface of his skin and proceeded to suckle a potential mark. If destiny wanted him to fuck before he left the magnificent world of Genosha, then he gladly was going to indulge.

It didn’t take long before Erik was taking Charles’ hand in his. They shared a private smile between them. There were no words necessary, only the gentle waves of their minds further interlacing with one another. Erik tugged onto Charles’s hand and silently led him to his chambers. The sound of metal doors opening and closing could be heard from down the long hallway as they found privacy meant only for them two.

The days turned into weeks and soon enough Charles had spent almost all his time with Genosha’s leader. They found themselves fumbling between hallways and Erik’s bedroom like two pair of teenage boys that have no limit to their libido. Charles would say he’s embarrassed, but he’s lost that ability the minute Erik kissed him. He deserved a little love goddmanit. He doesn’t allow the knowledge that he might only have limited time. Although he might have ancestral mutants in his linage, he himself is not of this new planet they have inhabited to call their own. For a second, he considers the possibility. However, he’s not sure Erik sees him as a potential partner in the long run. Why would he take in a stray mutant that he’s only just gotten acquainted with? A mutant that comes from the world left behind a long time ago.  
His yearning grows and almost threatens to swallow him whole. Their time is limited and he must accept that.

There are days where Charles spends quiet mornings with Spock, simply overlooking as Erik proceeds to manipulate the metal and craft the Enterprise back into the glory that it was before the crash. He’s perpetually fascinated as he watches Erik’s strong hands move in rhythm to the metal becoming malleable to its crafter. These are the times when he wonders if he had actually landed on another planet of god-like beings. That had occurred briefly on one of their missions. The difference here is that he understands he has had ancestors who are also mutants. He dares not think he himself is god-like, but Erik certainly looks like he can be. Genosha has chosen Erik as its leader and Charles can see why.

The feelings are almost overwhelming as he allows the steam of his tea to gently touch his face. He briefly glances over at Spock and he notices he has raised an eyebrow at him as if he’s figured something out. Charles tries to push the pang of longing that arises as he sees Erik is nearly finished with the ship. He’s also in denial.

“You need not conceal.” The rise of his chest and the slow breath that releases before Charles takes a sip of his tea is not overlooked.

“Hm.” If only it were simple.

That very night Charles finds himself under sheets smoother than the finest silks. There’s a hand on his back as it caresses skin and moves along the curves of his spine. Erik presses soft kisses upon his skin. It has been yet another night of giving into desires. His heart is weighing on him more than usual as he fridges with the pillow his chin is touching.

“May I ask how long it’s going to take for the ship to repair?” The kisses stop and Charles almost regrets asking. Erik frowns and moves up to lie next to the younger man. Erik isn’t much older, maybe more than half a decade, but being the leader of a large city full of powerful mutants certainly has aged him even if he may not look it. 

“Are you ready to leave?” There’s an unbearable silence between them. Charles is quick to shake his head.

“No. I just... Surely we have overstayed our welcome?” He hopes his eyes don’t give away anything, but Erik does note the blue color around his pupils becomes slightly darker under the moonlight filtering through his open window. He moves closer and ends leaning against the frame of the bed.

“Come here.” Charles moves up and soon as he’s close enough, Erik ends up wrapping his arms around him, Charles’ back to Erik’s chest. He’s now sitting between Erik’s legs with the sheets of the bed wrapped over their intertwined bodies. Two unfairly strong arms that Charles likes to occasionally touch are currently holding him in a tight hug. He’s glad they not able to face one another. Charles is not sure he can take it.

“I must confess something.” There’s a pause. “Your ship should have been repaired within a month.” Really, Erik should have sounded more shameful when he confessed. The implications of the sentiment warm him. Any anger that surges had been brief and now there’s just a prospect of reciprocation. One of his hands is attentively placed over Erik’s arm and he ends up caressing the hairs there. He wants to grip him and never let go.

“Why have you delayed repairs for so long?” It has been nearly three months.

“I do not want you to leave so soon.” There’s another long pause. “I will finish the repairs tomorrow.” It’s hesitant and Charles can hear it in his tone. There’s another beat of silence and then he can hear Erik lower his voice, an act of which he has grown fond. Erik then kisses the back of his neck as Charles sinks lower onto the bed. He nearly turned to see him, but resists. 

“Stay with me.” It’s a simple request, but Charles isn’t sure how to respond. He wants to. 

_Please._ The plea colors his mind and he finally turns as Erik continues. _I can show you the stars. Wait for me. Pietro and Wanda only need a couple more years before they are ready to lead._

_I want to. You know that, but…_ Erik can now see as he opens up and the images of his desires are raw before him. He can see Charles and his struggles that led him to the Federation, what drives his ability to move forward. Yet, in the flicker of it all, those images are blurred over by the times Charles and Erik have been spending together over the last couple of months. Charles only _sees_ Erik and now Erik knows the weight of it. 

_You are quite something, you know that?_

Charles is now laughing, any anxiety he’s been trying to overcome only hiding away as he allows himself to enjoy what could be the last night he will have with the mutant he had known as Magneto. Underneath it lays Erik, and as if it were a tightly kept secret worth tucking away for only his mind, he cherishes what brief time is left.

Under the moonlight casting over them on the bed he’s abso-bloody-lutely happy in Erik’s arms.

If the morning after Charles ends up staying behind as Erik goes to seal up finishing touches to the Enterprise and sits with petulant angst, he lets it be. Scotty will probably have the engine wired correctly by midday and they will be off. If he also ends up spotting one of Erik’s capes and lies within it, taking in the mutant’s smell, well, Charles has no shame. He is torn asunder on whether to stay, but he also knows he had always wanted to travel through galaxies. There’s also Spock, someone who had made Charles feel less lonely than he actually had been for the last couple years. He’s become a sort of mentor for him. Can he just leave them all like that?

Charles springs up after a while, leaving the cape behind as he starts to make his way back outside. Erik is already waiting at the edge of the door. It is Magneto that greets him however. He’s wearing the helmet that shields him from finding Erik’s mere existence. The only thing he could read is that the mutant seems closed off as he stares at Charles. They don’t need to say anything to indicate that their time has come to an end. Erik leans down and presses a tender kiss against Charles’ mouth, one Charles gladly reciprocates. Once Erik pulls away, he wants to chase him and pull him into the room they have spent many a night and forget the world around them. However, he knows that’s not how it works.

“They are waiting for you.” He nods and moves past Erik—Magneto, not sure if he trusts himself to say anything or he might break down. There’s a fragility he’s almost afraid to unravel. They end up back outside where the Enterprise is proudly sitting with a tinge of shiny metal. Kirk looks excited and he can feel his mind buzzing to the prospect of getting back into space. He immediately spots Charles and ends up waving at him.

It all happens far too quickly as if he were back on the ship where it all started, crashing into an unknown orbit. He glances back at Erik, his mind attempting to brush against his. He hears nothing. Regardless, he ends up projecting even if it might not be heard.

_I am falling in love with you._

Erik is holding back, he notes. Charles tries not to ponder and moves slowly up the board leading to the entrance of the Enterprise. He’s almost shaking as the world underneath him blurs and he’s not sure if he’s being sucked into a black hole or his yearning has finally consumed him.

The self-control he’s garnered with his telepathy is breaking as all his thoughts are practically edging him. Charles Xavier had always wanted to explore space ever since he was a small child. He looked upon the stars and saw his escape. His mother with her many faces had always presented a cold demeanor to her only child. That there had been money to live comfortably, there had been, yet it is not what would have made him happy.

Ever since he joined the Starfleet Federation, he found himself devout to it. When he got assigned to the Enterprise those goals he set for himself were becoming closer than ever. He was loyal to James T. Kirk, and followed Spock around attempting to learn everything he could in the sciences. Those years spent under Spock’s mentorship shaped Charles in ways that only encouraged his curiosity. They have gone on missions that only cemented Charles in continuing to follow the philosophy of exploring where no one has gone before.

There were moments where he would see the captain and his first officer occasionally touch pinky to pinky in the elevator when they thought no one saw. Charles had smiled at the possibility of something between those two back when he had first started. It also ended up fueling some brief sadness at times. Space was a beautiful, never-ending pull. What he didn’t expect was to find loneliness. In attempting to follow his desires, he forgot there was a carnal longing for a connection. He had friends, he had lovers, but never had he found someone he wanted to hold dear and show the stars… At least he tried once, but it never lasted. 

Was he being foolish to think impulsively? He may have only spent a couple months with Erik, but in doing so he had discovered he might have found someone he wanted to take along to explore galaxies unimaginable to one’s mind.

He could feel Spock looking at him. The Vulcan placed a hand on Charles’ shoulder in reassurance and through his touch telepathy ends up offering.

_Charles, there is no need in compromising yourself._

It nearly garners him back to a focus. His thoughts have become frantically scrambled. He also notes Spock avoids all means to touch anyone besides Kirk, but it is as if they both knew Charles needed a final approval. The adrenaline starts to thrum and his body reacts. 

_Thank you._ Spock gives him one of his many nods, this one of which is more than understanding. It then that he decides to start running as the Enterprise's main entrance is closing, practically jumping off the end of it. Thankfully the latch was moving painfully slow. He could see Erik down below. The jump had only been a few feet, nothing to cause harm. He lands with less grace than intended. 

Erik is suddenly smiling widely at him and ends up running to him as he tries to keep a balance to his steps. His legs absolutely hate him for the attempt of a jump. Charles is willing to take the brief pain as a pair of arms are enveloping around him and holding tightly onto him. He can simultaneously hear Kirk is shouting his name before the latch is about to close the entrance. Before it is sealed fully, he is able to catch Kirk looking worried and Spock placing his hand on his shoulder. He could feel the calming waves of their minds as he overhears them communicate intimately.

_It shall be okay, T'hy'la. It is his path to follow._

Down below, Charles’ cheek is pressed to Erik’s chest as he wraps his arms around his torso in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart. He feels as if the word T’hy’la may describe what he closely might feel for Erik—friend, brother, lover. There some vindication to knowing that he had been right about Spock and Kirk all along. The adrenaline is still pumping through his system at the poor attempt of a stunt he had just performed. His legs were nearly shaking. A few feet may not seem a lot, but he did leap far too excitedly.

“You decided to stay.” Charles looked up and was glad to see Erik had abandoned his helmet. It’s calming to have him once more pressing against his mind.

“How could I not? You promised me that you would show me the stars yourself.” Charles wasn’t sure if the shaking was now more due to Erik holding him as if he might disappear, so close and dear to him. This is what he had wanted; to find someone he could finally share a piece of stardust with. Erik placed a light tender kiss on his lips. Charles then turned to see the Enterprise was already rising and preparing to leave. He would soon see it disappear, and all he could think is that he will never regret the decision he made to stay.

_And I shall, liebling._

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I have attempted to write anything. If you have gotten this far, I thank you. I'm tryinggg.
> 
> I'm only here to revive my soul with all them ships.


End file.
